Apocalypse
by princessezzy
Summary: The apocalypse is here. The riders have arrived and underneath their hoods are some familiar faces. They aren't planning on stopping, can the order make them?
1. prologue

At the end of the world will come the apocalypse. Everyone knew that.

It shall be man and mortal alone that shall bring about the apocalypse. Obviously, who else was there.

It can therefore be stated that only man can stop the apocalypse. The race is on.

It shall be four riders who bring the apocalypse. That was common knowledge.

These four figures are the stuff of legends, the cause of both philosophical and political debates throughout the ages.

They are said to ride just before the end; pale, red, black and white. The description is there, clearly stated, or is it?

We have no real description of them, be they male or female, light or dark skinned, tall or short. But that is because they aren't human. No, these are aspects, some created by humans, others just placed against them in some divine plot.

The riders are in fact anthropomorphic personifications. The meanest and toughest of them all. What is not common knowledge is that just before the apocalypse their forms shall be chosen on the people deemed most fit.

Well, the apocalypse is here, and the forms have been chosen, and some people are going to find them shockingly familiar.

Time is ticking…

**A/N to anyone who is freaked out by this prologue I wish to state that no I am not an apocalyptic or even religious nut case. I got this idea from the book 'Good Omens' by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gaiman, who both have separate series each focusing on different aspects of anthropomorphic personification. I recommend you read the. The basic summary: I'm an anthropomorphic personification nut!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, the apocalypse or it's riders!**


	2. Pestilence

It is in St Mungos Hospital that we begin our story. A figure in pale, dirty robes strode through the halls of the hospital, almost casualy, as all the healers rushed to and throw, trying desperately to accommodate the sudden influx of patients.

It was from one of these patients that he'd borrowed his form from, but they weren't in any state to notice someone's obvious imitation, so it was all fine and well. Well, not well exactly, he thought with a smile, nothing ever was with him.

Walking down the corridor, brushing shoulders with healers, he seemed very out of place, but no one questioned his presence, just ignored him, like he wasn't there. This wouldn't have been strange if it wasn't for the fact that visiting hours had stopped hours ago.

Strolling along, he meandered towards the Morgue. It was there that he would meet a very important person, he was in no hurry though, after all this was his domain and here he ruled.

Reaching the Morgue, he pushed open the doors, hesitant to step through, here someone else ruled. That someone was standing right in front of him.

"Oh," he said,in a somewhat distant voice. "Hello, fancy seeing you here"

The figure only nodded in reply, then spoke in a voice which rang out on more than one plane.

"**I AM ALWAYS QUICK TO FOLLOW YOU."**

This received another distracted smile and the faint reply; "Not always."

The figure bowed his head in agreement, then moved on.

"**YOU KNOW WHY I'M HERE"**

"Of course."

**THEN I SHALL SEE YOU AT THE CHOSEN TIME AND PLACE." **And with that he was gone.

The pale figure was left standing where he was, and with another faint smile he turned and walked back into his palace.

The receptionist didn't look up from her paperwork to see the same figure glide around the desk to the pigeon holes, to one that haddn't previously been there before.

Bending down, he found the one he was looking for, next to Andrew Perry, and retrieved the package. In side was a bow and a crown, he picked them up and watched in interest as both began to rot at his touch. Then he made his unnoticed retreat. The pigeon hole marked PESTILENCE disappeared.

Nymphadora Tonks sat outside St Mungos Hospital in tears. She'd only just arrived back at HQ only to be told that Remus had been severely injured and rushed off to St Mungos. Naturaly she'd run off, only to find she wasn't allowed in.

She may have not noticed the silent figure passing her if it hadn't been for her trained Auror senses, turning to look at the figure, she gasped.

"Remus!"

He turned to look at her in vague surprise (nothing about him was ever not vague) to find a rather healthy, if sad, girl staring at him.

"I'm sorry?"

"Remus your all right!"

Catching on, he gave a little "ahhh" then shook his head.

"No I'm afraid Remus isn't all right, or I wouldn't have borrowed his form, now if you'll excuse me…" and with that he turned and ambled into a nearby alley, where he picked up a broom that had been stuffed in a rubbish bin and proceeded to fly away, leaving a trail of noxious fumes in his path.

Tonks just stared, this just wasn't right. After finally coming out of her daze, she apparated back to HQ to report the proceedings to Moody.

Moody listened with all intent, which made a strange comparison with her last conversation, before striding away, muttering something about a book.

Later that night, closing the heavy, old tome he'd been researching, he called an emergency meeting.

At the meeting everyone looked tired, depressed and worn out.

"Anything wrong Moody."

"Can't be much worse than things already are."

An angry glare was sent towards the maker of this comment.

"Aye, that's exactly where your wrong, this is much worse."

This statement was met with shocked disbelief.

"THE END OF THE WORLD! That's what I'm talking about! THE APOCALYPSE!"

This rather dramatic statement was met with stunned silence. Moody took advantage of it to turn to Tonks.

"You just met the first rider."

"What you mean Pestilence?"

"Aye, Pestilence, Plague, whatever you want to call him."

"Remus is not Plague!" This came from a previously qiuet Tonks, who felt the need to defend her poor boyfriend.

Moody looked at her hard before replying; "Aye, that's because Remus isn't a bloody anthropomorphic personification."

McGonagall seemed surprised that Moody knew what that meant until she spotted the book in his hand.

"So…what do we do now?"

This time it was McGonagall that answered.

"We find the next rider."

**A/N So what do you think? Remus as Pestilence? Come on you have to admit it fits! Review please!**


	3. Famine

The Order meeting was over and most of the gathered had departed. As she approached the kitchen a strange sound caught her ears, something that hadn't been heard in Grimauld place for quite some time.

It was a good thing she wasn't carrying anything or she surely would have dropped it, the shock at hearing it again was overwhelming. Slowly she continued on her way to the kitchen.

As she approached the door, she heard it ring out again. A bark of laughter. There was only one person who'd ever had a laugh like that, she reflected, but that was impossible…wasn't it. Briefly she cast her mind back to Remus, who should be in a critical state but was apparently flying around on a dodgy broom.

The door was partially open, enough so that she could peep around. There, in the corner by the cellar door, with his back turned. He appeared to be talking to someone who was cloaked by the cellar shadow's. Whoever it was they seemed to be the cause of the laugher's merriment.

They appeared to be making their farewells as the shadowed figure turned and made his silent retreat down into the cellar. Molly shuddered, remembering the description of the cellar as the execution ground of the Black's house elves, who would want to go there?

Molly heard a small sob behind her, turning she was surprised to find Minerva McGonagall standing behind her looking through the door. As soon as she saw Molly staring she immediately stopped and pulled herself back together._ What was that all about?_ She thought.

Just then Moody came clonking down the hallway followed by Tonks, out of the corner of her eye Molly saw the person in the kitchen, she tried desperately to make shushing noise at them, but it was too late.

"Well come in then, I'm not going to bit."

They all started in surprise, then, slowly, Tonks made her way through the door way. They all looked at each other before following her.

Sitting casually at the table, his feet on it, in a completely black robe, was none other than Sirius Black. They gawked at him in shock as he casually grinned back at them. For someone who was supposed to be dead he looked pretty good.

For Tonks and Molly it was a revelation seeing him like this, so young, and so handsome! He did look much better than he had last time they'd seen him, though Moody and McGonagall could have told them that this was in fact how he'd originally looked, if slightly gaunter.

Actually, now that she thought about it he did look rather emaciated, pondered McGonagall. Not that this deterred hugely from his good looks, no, that old charm that had made the ladies swoon was still there.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Molly hastily declared that it was time for dinner and began bustleing about the kitchen.

_Typical Molly, someone comes back from the dead, the apocalypse starts and all she can think about is dinner. Thank Merlin I never had students-I mean children._ Reflected McGonagall.

Remus…and now Sirius! What's going on? I don't understand And how come no one ever mentioned how cute he was? Not that I'm interested, I have Remus, but Remus isn't really Remus…aahhhh. WTF why is Molly cooking? Does she never cease?! Wondered Tonks.

IT'S ALL A CONSPIRACY!!! Why is she cooking? It's the end of the world! Typical bloody woman. Mentally raved Moody.

Sirius just sat there grinning, like he was in on a joke no one else was. Molly began opened a cupboard, and stopped. She looked in another one, and another one and…

"This can't be right." She muttered, "I'm sure I did the grocery shopping…"

As her search became more frantic Sirius' grin became wider and he began chuckling. Moody glared, picking up on what was going on, he always was good at picking up on these sorts of things, pity it had made him so psychotic.

As Molly opened the last cupboard a pair of weighing scales came tumbling out. As they clattered to the floor Sirius bent down and picked them up. Swinging them, he turned and began striding out the door, only to find Moody blocking the way.

"Not so fast Famine."

"Ah, so you noticed."

"Course I bloody well did, yer form's dead and it made sense."

Molly looked surprised, "So that's why there's no food!" she muttered accusingly.

Sirius threw up his hands, "Just doing my job."

"But Sirius was never starved." Mumbled Tonks.

"Yes he was" interjected McGonagall.

"You bloody well starve people!" roared Moody.

Sirus stared coolly back, "No I don't, you do." They all looked taken aback, but he continued. "You're the one's not sharing it out fairly, I exist because of you! In fact it was you that starved this person."

The last part was directed at Moody. Who looked surprised at the attack, but recovered quickly.

"We do not starve prisoners in Azkaban."

"Yes you do, you starve them of love, of happiness! That's why my form died!"

"No, Sirius died because of Harry." Whispered Tonks. Sirius gave her a bitter laugh in response, unlike the one they'd heard before.

"He died because Harry was the first one to show any love towards him in years. He died for him because he reminded him of a long ago memory of happiness."

With that he continued out and made his way upstairs. The other's were to shocked to move, until Tonks, with an anguished cry of "Wait" ran up after him.

Flinging open Buckbeak's room, she found a motor cycle in stead. Sirius had just been mounting when she'd flung the door open. He waved at her cheerfully before riding out the window.

"See ya!"

Just then Moody burst in. "Come on!" he roared, "We need to find the next one!"

"Who?" she asked, still dazed, how come he knew all this?

"War of course!"

She'd just seen her supposedly critically damaged lover, had just met her dead cousin and was now off to physically search for war. It really must be the apocalypse.


	4. War

**A/N Sorry it's been awhile, I've just had so much on! But I'm here now with an update, hopefully it makes sense or is at least starting too!**

A young woman sat at the café reading the newspaper. This would normaly have been quite an average thing to see as it was a nice day, however what was unusual was the complete lack of other people.

In the street another man was sent flying, crashing into her table and knocking it over, the woman barely gave it a glance before going back to the paper, not at all bothered. This could not be said for the only other customers at the café who were huddled under a table wishing they could have made a brake for it when they had the chance.

The fight in the street had started only a few minutes ago, around the time of the lady sitting down, and had escalated into a mini war, everyone else had fled except the two customers who had been in the loo and the woman who seemed completely untroubled by the warfare going on around her.

Just then an owl swooped down and landed on her knocked over table, staggering under the weight of the package. She glanced up, taking an interest for the first time since she had sat down and untied it.

As a heavy sword fell out a smile of satisfaction braced her lips. Abruptly she stood up and walked away, much to the surprise of everyone else who had thought no one stupid enough to stroll through a battle.

She cut a striking figure with her red robes and red hair but that was not why she had caught Ron Weasley's eye, there was something familiar about her. It wasn't until she glanced up at him, a twinkle in her green eyes that he made the connection. He stood in shock as she mounted a broom and took flight.

"Harry…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day Harry Potter received a rather unexpected visit from a one Mad-eye Moody

"Ummm…hello?"

"No time for pleasantries boy, we have more important things to deal with!"roared Moody.

"Uhhh like what exactly?" Harry was started to feel a little out of the loop, or maybe it was Moody who was a few fruit loops short of a bowl, who knew?

"THE APOCALYPSE!!!" he was starting to believe the latter.

As the ex-Auora continued his aggressive explanation about apocalyptic riders, no food in the cupboard and werewolves who refused to stay bedridden ne became more and more convinced.

"You'd better read this." Finished Moody.

" 'Howe to telle whenst Armagaddon shall commenst'?"

"It'll explain all the signs to look out for and everything, we've already started to tick them off. It was written by an auora a few centuries ago, and a damn fine one! Pity about the whole boiling himself to death though…well why are you still here? Assemble your team! And good luck"

Harry just stood there stunned, after this he didn't think anything anyone ever told him could be seen as unreal (and mental).

Just then Ron burst in.

"Harry! Your mum! I saw her! She was reading the newspaper and drinking herbal tea!!!"

He was mistaken.

**Review please!!!**


End file.
